Hogwarts Class Reunion
by PrettynPink07
Summary: I'm up to 4 (count em'-FOUR!) chapters now. What an achievment. Harry see's all his old friends from Hogwarts, and boy have they changed...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Class Reunion

Harry Potter was standing in front of his mirror, trying to (somehow) arrange his bow tie in a manner that allowed him to breathe, all the while looking, well, "hip". He sighed. After using his wand to tie it (it almost strangled him) and trying it the old fashion Muggle way, he gave up. He sat there in wandering awe of his stupidity, wanting to know how in the _hell_ he could have made his own bow-tie tie him to his bedpost. He decided that he looked best without it, and as an added touch, he unbuttoned a few buttons on his crisp new white tuxedo shirt, letting _just_ a little bit of chest hair peak out. He stayed in front of the mirror a little longer, doing various poses, trying to flick his hair back in a way that he thought made him look cool, singing the popular Muggle song, "I'm too sexy", that sort of thing. Tonight was the 5-year Hogwarts class reunion, and after not seeing his old friends and foes since he was seventeen, he felt he needed to present himself nicely. Oh sure, he's kept in touch with Hermione and Ron, but not by much. Hermione was doing a million things at once with the Ministry of Magic, and every time Harry tried to ask her a question about how work was, she gave him a silly little smirk and told him that it was Much Too Complicated For Just _Anyone_ To Grasp blah blah blah. As for Ron....He was working with his brothers and their joke shop. Actually, he suspected that his mother may have had some influence over the twins decision to let him have the job. But Ron didn't really give a damn. It was better than the alternative, working with Muggles like his father. Ron preferred to work on the business side of things, arranging meetings with investors, dealing with advertising, that sort of thing. It was more his forte, I'd say, than inventing gags and jokes. He would leave that too his brothers.

Harry took one last look around his bachelor pad, (a dumpy little place he rented in Diagon Alley) and figured that he needed to learn more spells for cleaning. His dirty clothes and underwear were lying about in the most random places, i.e in the freezer, or any place he absent-mindedly placed them. The dishes were piling up in the sink, and everything was covered in dust. There were even a few copies of Wizarding Playboy (Hey, we can't all expect to be perfect angels) peaking out under places where he had obviously tried unsuccessfully tried to hide them. Harry sighed. Loudly. And then he sighed again. And again. Why? Who knows. He was trying his best to "cleanse his aura".

Harry was now fulfilling his dream job, which was working as an Auror. Work has taken up so much of his freakin' time that he bearly had time to do anything but sleep once he got home, much less take time to clean his house. That's why poor, poor Harry Potter is Still Single. Oh sure, he's had SOME girlfriends, but they all seemed to be the shallow, air-head types who do nothing but talk about the awesome potion that is simply FABULOUS for removing tricky long-lasting nail polish. He dumped them after awhile. This became a regular hobby for Harry, finding girls who were interested in him just because he was famous once-upon-a- time, dating them, dumping them, and repeating it again. Over and Over and Over again. Kind of like the Energizer Bunny. Only not. Harry had another one if his Dark-Depressing-Adolescent-Teen-Filled-With-Misery-And- Woe facial expressions on (even though he was now 23) as he looked back on these, erm...bad dates. However, the site of seeing all his old friends again cheered him up, as did the thought of seeing how Crabbe and Goyle turned out. They couldn't pretend to be Malfoy's entourage forever. Harry took a deep breath and began to disapparate...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! does happy dance. Wellll I'm sorry it took me longer to make this one, normally I like writing at night, but I kept falling asleep :/. This one isn't that good, but review it and I'll make the third one a whole lot better. This ones kind of short too...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters...but yeah you knew that.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Harry Apparated right into The Three Broomsticks, where the class reunion was taking place. He took a quick look around and wondered if he was in the right place-everyone looked soooo different from when he'd last seen them at Hogwarts. The teachers looked the same, however. Dumbledore still had his long, white beard, McGonagall still had a stern look on her face, and Snape still looked like he could use a couldron full of Head and Shoulders. It was the students that looked different. "Harry!! HEY HARRY!!!! Come here!!!" Harry turned around to a voice that he thought sounded slightly familiar. "Oh....hey....uh...Neville!!", said Harry. Harry didn't recognize Neville, but Neville was wearing a name-tag for easy identification. Neville was put in charge of organizing the Reunion (Why oh why would anyone put Neville in charge of ANYTHING??) and he was handing out name-tags. Harry quickly wrote his name on one and slapped it on the front of his robes. He took another look around. He wasn't sure if he even remembered most of these people, much less being able to recognize them. But, truth be told, he quickly spotted Ron, Fred, and George by their vibrant hair color. They were trying to advertise their products. After becoming a huge hit in Diagon Alley, the three brothers have expanded their market, and had opened stores all over Europe. At the age of 18, before Ron had joined their business, Fred and George became the youngest self-made millionaires in the Wizarding world. They were finally able to buy their family a nicer home, and the terms, "Weasley" and "Poor" were no longer associated together. Harry walked over to Ron, but stopped when someone else distracted his atttention... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you guys don't review this chapter I will NOT be making another one!!!!! O k I just had to get that out there. Please review!! Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Harry caught site of someone he hadn't seen in awhile. It was....Cho! "Cho!" Harry exclaimed, "Hey Harry! Like, what's up??" Cho sounded a whole lot ditzier than when he last saw her. "Um, I've been ok I guess..." was Harry's response. "huh, that's cool!. Well I'm working on the staff of The Quibbler right now! Its so great!! I love it there!!!" Harry was in shock. The Quibbler??? Cho?? Perfect, smart, beautiful Cho?? Working on a GOSSIP COLUMN???? Harry didn't have much time to ponder this situation though, Cho said, "Listen Harry, I gotta go, but here, I like wrote you a note. Read it, k?" Harry gave her a nod, and Cho blew him a kiss, smearing her hot pink lipstick as she unsteadily turned around on her 4- inch high heals and sped out of the room. Harry looked at the note Cho placed in his hand. It was pink...and it smelled somewhat like Plumeria from Bath & Body Works U.K (Don't ask me how Harry knows that). He opened it and read: "Hey harry. Its lyk, cho. Wats ? And I'd lyk, just lyk 2 say dat I really really lyk u and I wuz wondering if u lyk lyked me back? Yeah. Dis iz kinda weird. Do you lyk wanna meet me the Diagon Alley sumtime? We could lyk go to dat new store, Three Muggles and a Portkey?? Lyk, send me an owl, Mmmkay???? LUV YA!!! Luvvvvv CHO :". Harry struggled to read the note....it seemed to be written in some kind of code.....what happened to Cho's spelling?? Harry shrugged and placed the note into the front pocket of his navy-blue robes, he would take some time later to go over it again. "Oh yeah!! Ron!!" Harry quickly remembered that he was planning on talking to Ron, before Cho distracted him. Harry looked over and noticed a large group of female admirers surrounding Ron and his brothers. Ron must be thrilled, he's never got much attention from girls before he grew his goatee and became a millionaire. "Stupid Girls!!!", thought Harry, "Their just after him because he's rich now!!!" It was because of this thought that he didn't mind stomping on all the girls' feet as he made his way across the room to Ron. He ignored several squeals as he stepped in front of Ron. "Harry! Its great to see you!!! How are you doing? How's Diagon Alley? Do you have a girlfriend? Where do you live? Where's Hermione?? What happened to the Dursleys?" Harry responded, "Fine, its ok, no, Diagon Alley, dont know, don't care." Harry and Ron laughed and they did the weird 'Man-handshake' that American Muggles sometimes do, you know, the one where they like bang fists and stuff. Silly boys. But anywho, Harry interrupted Ron's babbling about meetings and statistics and asked him what the matter was with Cho. "Didn't you hear, Harry?" Ron asked, "Ever since Cedric died, her grades have been slipping, and she couldn't get a job. The Quibbler was the only one that would hire her." "That's awful!!", Harry exclaimed, "So is she still in denial about Cedric?" Harry never got an answer though, because suddenly, Ron's group of girls had fled to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks, Everyone started clapping and yelling, and flashbulbs started going off like crazy. It was.....  
  
Hahaha can't you tell that I like cliffhangers?? Well if you review my story I will write another chapter!!  
  
Thanks to the people that already reviewed my stories!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
a/n: Aight guys, ummmmm yeah so I'm writing another chapter, thank you to The Reader of Books for reviews!!! Yep yep I'm bored right now, school starts in three weeks. CRAP. Yeah. So....another chapter. So I'm looking at my pottery barn catalogue right now and they randomly stuck in this topless guy....hmm.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any characters. If you don't know that I didn't invent Harry Potter, then you're probably stupid. Yeah.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Ok, so when we last left off someone had entered the room and took away all of poor lil Ronalds estrogen-filled admirers. Harry turned around and looked in awe and shock. All the tables in the Three Broomsticks had become a giant catwalk. Some Daily Prophet staff were standing by with cameras, and Harry heard Snape's voice call out, "PRESENTING....Midnight Modeling Agency's NEWEST MALE MODEL.....DRACO MALFOY!!!!" Cheers erupted from the audience as Harry and Ron's mouths fell open. Actually its not all that shocking. Draco's actually pretty hot, as far as evil wizards go. Maybe Harry and Ron were just JEALOUS!!! As Harry/Ron looked up at Draco strutting his stuff, Draco (or Malfoy, whatever you prefer to call him...) just looked at him with a sneer on his face, clearly giving them a look that said, "Haha, yeah thats right, I'm better than you just admit it, even though my father is FABULOUSLY wealthy I have perused my own career to become a MALE. MODEL, while you're just off chasing after criminals!! HA!!! HA!!! HA!!!" Yep. Draco's look said alllllll of that. So, Draco continued to model couture, evening wear, even a swimsuit (in case you were wondering, it was a Speedo). Once again, the "I'm too sexy'' music came on. Draco grabbed a microphone and started singing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for the catwalk, too sexy for my body.." or however the hell it goes. Draco finished his little show, and soon the catwalk disappeared. In case you were wondering about what happened to Crabbe and Goyle, they were working as Draco's body guards/entourage/ posse. Oh yeah, plus Draco had a bunch of groupies now. A whole bunch of SLYTHERIN groupies none the less. Apparently the head groupie was Pansy Parkinson or something like that, God knows the girl HAS to latch onto him like some kind of leech. Draco once again continued to strut past Harry, but Ron stuck out his foot and tripped him. Draco tripped and fell, and soon everyone in the Three Broomsticks were laughing their asses off because Draco tripped. Yeah and guess what? He was also wearing elevator shoes to make him taller!! Hahahaha!!! But Draco didn't care, because at the end of the day, he was STILL the best looking one. But...people soon got bored of Draco, and the people started demanding other things. The noise level in the room was silenced, however, as the double-doors at the entrance of the Three Broomsticks swung open to reveal the best looking girl Harry had ever set his eyes on in his entire life. She could only be described as....a Goddess. Draco was the first to go over to her. He conjured up a rose, handed it to the girl, and said, "Hey gorgeous". Then Draco shot her a look, this weird one where he did this funny thing to make his lips look fuller and sexier, and his eyes were half closed. Heh, it didn't really work. It made him look like a moron. Or someone who just got stung by a bee on their mouth. Suddenly, the girl spoke. "Draco you REALLY shouldn't be acting like that around people you don't even know!" Everyone in the room gasped. It was a very....Dawson's Creek-ish moment. Straight out of a soap opera, I'd say. Harry recognized that voice right away. It was HERMIONE. She still had her haughty know it all tone to her voice. Draco stepped back and ran into Ron. Ron ran into Harry. Harry ran into Cho. It was a domino effect. And this, dear reader, is where I must end the chapter, only because I didn't go to sleep last night and I'm really really tired and I need a nap.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what I should change or give me ideas on what to add.!!!! 


End file.
